The quality of inkjet printing may sometimes be favorably affected by servicing inkjet printheads. Devices for servicing printheads are sometimes large and may permit undesirable quantities of aerosol to escape from the device for servicing the printheads. Moreover, in some applications securing a device for servicing a printhead may be difficult.